


I'm sorry I drew a gun on you

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Love is a bullet to the heart [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Hux, Badass Kylo, Corruption, Established Relationship, Gangs, Hux is So Done, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Ren has a terrible temper, fluff but with a bit of murder, they are both horrible people but they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay look, we had a fight, I pulled a gun on you, walked away and then you got kidnapped it’s really not my fault” and then Ren added “Oh and then I rescued you so you should actually thank me” </p><p>Hux is going to strangle his own husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry I drew a gun on you

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the murder husband AU

When Hux wakes up he’s tied to a chair and staring right at Frank. It looks like they are in some sort of apartment, it was such a dull place and Hux wonders if the owners are dead, not like he cares, but he doesn’t like unnecessary damage and bodies make people ask questions. The last thing he remembers before waking up here is screaming at his husband for screwing up a job and then having said husband pointing a gun at his face and then storming of. Someone must have hit him from behind, most likely the angry Frank staring at him, and brought him to this lovely place. Hux comes to the conclusion that all this is of course Ren's fault.

 

“What are you going to do with John?” asks Frank, getting straight to the point, that’s a new one. Hux tugs at the ropes a little testing them before replying.

“You have to be more specific about that I know a lot of Johns” Hux says.

That would have made Ren laugh or roll his eyes at him but Frank apparently doesn’t appreciate his sense of humor.

“Cut the crap Hux, you know who I’m talking about” Frank says.

 

John Castle, a corrupt senator who is under Hux payroll who hasn’t been performing his…duties to Hux lately, maybe he grew a conscience or something and Hux might have send treats to warn him, but kidnapping? This was too dramatic, Hux doesn’t like dramatics that’s more Ren’s area of expertise.

 

“I’m just confused here. Why are you working for him?” Frank is more or less a corrupt cop, not a bright one, but till now he was just working with gangs nothing political. This would be interesting if Hux wasn't tied to a chair.

 

“I have my reasons. Quit stalling and answer” Frank’s voice is starting to waver, Hux just hums and turns his head looking around, the fact that he isn’t being tortured isn’t surprising Frank’s probably too scared to torture him, he’s probably afraid of what Hux will do to him after. It’s pathetic really that the guy thinks that he will live after all this.

 

“ANSWER”

 

That makes Hux jump a little, he was so bored of this entire situation and he was so going to kill Ren when he finally shows up, after all it’s his fault that Hux is kidnapped.

  
“I’ll answer that when you tell me why you are doing this, is it money? You know I can double it or even triple it if I’m in a good mood” Hux says trying to test the waters because Frank looks like he was going to punch him or shoot him.

 

“It’s not about money, it’s about setting things straight”Frank says.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Frank added “I need to know what you said to your people about John”.

 

“So you’re protecting him? That’s it?” Hux was still calm but if Ren didn’t show up in the next ten minutes he should start forming a plan of his own. Since when does he rely so much on Ren? He should have started forming a plan since the moment he woke up. Who knows maybe the idiot was still mad at him and didn’t notice he was missing.

 

“I’m getting rid of scum like you who think they can own anyone and do whatever they want without any repercussions” Frank says while grabbing his gun and pointing it at Hux.

 

 

And of course that is the moment when Ren burst in the room kicking the door open and before Frank had time to register what was happening he already had three bullets in him, some of his blood got on Hux shirt.

 

Great, Ren was late and made a mess of Hux shirt, he was so dead.

 

“Honey you’re late, what took you so long?” Hux says voice dripping sarcasm. Ren was still standing in the doorway gun still up looking around searching for any more threats.

When he finished scanning the room his eyes stopped on Hux and he let out a breath.

 

“Oh thank god you’re okay” Ren says while rushing to him and starting to undo his restraints.

 

“Well my shirt is ruined darling but other than that everything is amazing” drawled Hux while Ren was still fumbling with the ropes “Don’t you have a knife or something instead of fumbling like an idiot with the ropes”.

 

“Oh yeah” then Ren’s hand went into his jacket pocket and came out with a small knife after that the restraints were gone immediately.

 

Rubbing his wrists Hux got up slowly before he could properly stand there was lips on his and for a second without thinking he responded to the kiss but then he remembered that he was actually mad at Ren so he bit on his lower lip, hard enough that Ren drew back, his lip was split and there was blood on it, that made Hux smile.

 

“This is all your fault” he said to Ren while walking away from him but Ren wasn’t going to let him go so easily because a hand was on his arm turning him around and finally he looked at Ren’s face and there was anger in his big brown eyes.

 

Good.

 

“Let me go,” he says trying to get away form Ren's grip but the hand doesn't move. Sometimes Hux forgets how strong Ren really is.

 

“Let me go Ren.” still no movement.

 

_Oh for the love of god._

 

“People must have heard the shots we need to go” that got a reaction but the hand didn’t move he was just getting dragged out of the room and down the stairs and then thrown in a car.

 

“Go” Ren screamed at the driver.

 

Hux snatched his arm out of Ren’s grasp, Ren turned to look at him a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“I can’t believe you’re seriously still mad at me”

 

“You drew a fucking gun on me” Hux said glaring at Ren.

 

“So?” He was so going to strangle him.

 

“I’m going to torture you slowly till you beg for death when we get home, Love”. He spat at him.

 

“Good it’s been awhile” Ren actually says this with a fucking grin on his face and when he notices that Hux’s glare just intensified “Oh come on Hux don’t be so dramatic”.

 

“I.Am.Not.The.Dramatic.One” Hux says poking Ren with his finger with each word, Ren just rolls his eyes.

 

Hux was going to stab him in his pretty eyes.

 

“Okay look, we had a fight, I pulled a gun on you, walked away and then you got kidnapped it’s really not my fault,” and then Ren added “Oh and then I rescued you so you should actually thank me”

 

 

Before Hux could answer that the car slowed down and they were in front of their apartment building and without a second glance at Ren he was out of the car and in the building pressing the elevator button repeatedly.

 

“Pressing it several time won’t make it come quicker”  Ren says from somewhere behind him.

  
“Fuck you”

He heard Ren sigh but didn’t even look back at him and finally the elevator came and he got in pressing the button to the highest floor Ren just behind him, he was standing straight not looking at Ren.

“I’m sorry I drew a gun on you, is that what you want to hear?” Hux didn’t dignify this with an answer.

 

He just pulled his phone from his pocket, which Frank didn’t even think to take, fucking amateurs, and sent a quick message to the cleanup crew to go deal with the mess that Ren made.

 

They finally got to their floor and the second they got in the apartment he was slamming Ren to the door a hand on his throat. Ren just gave him an unimpressed look which made Hux punch him.

 

That felt really good but then he was the one getting slammed into the door with Ren growling at him.

 

“Why are you being so fucking difficult?” Ren says his face getting closer to Hux.

 

“I was just kidnapped by a fucking amateur and if I want to be difficult I will be difficult, I’m the boss here” Now Hux was shouting,it was like Ren didn't see the bigger picture here, Ren was a man of action it was always Hux who could see the bigger picture, who could guide Ren.

“Well Frank is dead now so you win, yay!” 

 

“Seriously? If word got out that I got kidnapped do you know what it will do to my reputation?”

 

Ren actually stopped and it seemed like he was thinking about it then he smirked and Hux knew what his husband was going to say before he even opened hi mouth.

 

“If I give you a blowjob will your reputation feel better?” Hux kicked him hard and he fell to the floor.

 

Now Hux was looming over Ren with the later propped up on his elbows looking up at him with a stormy look. Hux started unbuttoning his ruined shirt his eyes not leaving Ren’s, when he was done he threw it in his husband’s face and walked past him to their bedroom and slammed the door.

 

He got in the bathroom, he wanted to take a hot shower maybe that will calm him down a little and he could form a plan on how to get back at John for sending someone to kidnap and threaten him before anyone could think that they could do the same. If people stopped fearing him than everything he had done to get where he was would be for nothing.

When he was rinsing his hair he heard Ren open the bathroom door slowly Hux could actually feel him sulking.

 

“Don’t even think about joining me” Hux says to him, he didn't tell him to get out so Ren just laid back on the sink not saying a word, waiting. Hux ignored him till he finished his shower and when he opened the curtains to get out Ren was handing him a towel, Hux snatched it from him without a word.

 

Ren was running a hand through his hair and staring at him he opened his mouth trying to say something but he closed it back.

Hux made Ren wait while he was drying off not even looking at him barely acknowledging him, he could feel him getting restless wanting to say something but not knowing what, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Hux started talking slowly, looking into his husband's eyes not breaking contact “You drew a gun on me, do you know what I do to people who do that,” He held up a hand to shut Ren up when he started opening his mouth “You’re my husband and if people think that you could  betray me, then they will not hesitate to go against me, to even hurt me”

 

“I would never betray you” Ren half shouted with an intense look on his face, then he dropped his head looking at the floor and mumbled “I’m really sorry, I was just so angry, you know how sometimes I can’t control myself, I’m so sorry”

 

Hux just sighed and reached out to Ren, grabbed his chin and made him look at him. His eyes were glassy like he was going to start crying, “Don’t ever do that again, I don’t want to hurt you" then with a smirk he added "Well not more than usual”  before leaning into Ren to give him a soft kiss. When he pulled away his husband had a small smile on his face, Hux ran his thumb along his lower lip and whispered “Now show me how sorry you are.” 

 

Ren dropped to his knees and made sure Hux knew how deeply sorry he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
